The Search for the Ultimate Materia
by FinalFantasyFanatic
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP!!! PLZ R&RCloud and the others are back, unfortunatly so is Sephiroth. This takes place several days after they destroy meteor. Plz R&R!!!. This is my First Fic so plz flame or whatever you want. It might help me write more stories
1. The Search for the Ultimate Materia

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Final Fantasy characters, its sad...really.  
  
The Search for the Ultimate Materia  
  
Cloud: Now what?!, We don't have a vehcile to get around in! The buggy's gone, the Tiny Bronco has been totaled, the Highwind is destroyed, and the Submarine has sunk! We have no way of getting anywhere!  
  
Tifa: Settle down Cloud! We'll find some way to travel!  
  
Barret: Yeah man darn! jes' calm down alittle.  
  
Cloud: We need some way to get to the Ultimate Materia.  
  
Tifa: We killed Sephiroth, we're in no hurry.  
  
Cloud: I know, I know, but the Ultimate Materia has all sorts of power.  
  
Tifa & Barret: What kind of power?  
  
Cloud: We could bring back Aeris.  
  
Tifa: Then why didn't you say something?!  
  
Barret: What the heck are we waiting for?!  
  
Cloud: Have you forgotten that we don't have a vehicle to drive?!  
  
Tifa: There is plenty of scrap metal lying around.  
  
Cloud: That could take weeks!  
  
Barret: Not if we hurry!  
  
Cloud: Who are we kidding?! We can't do it, its impossible.  
  
Tifa: Shut up Cloud! If you won't help I'll do it myself!  
  
Barret: Calm down Tifa! He's just up about Aeris.  
  
Tifa: Yeah I guess your right, I just wish he would help us.  
  
(In The Basement of Clouds Condo)  
  
Barret: Tifa, give him some time, he'll come 'round, but in the mean time you still has us.  
  
Tifa: Yeah, I guess your right.  
  
Vincent: I hate to tell you this, but Sephiroth is still alive.  
  
Barret: What da heck are you talking 'bout?!  
  
Tifa: He can't be Cloud killed him!  
  
Vincent: I thought so too, until he kicked down the door of Clouds' Costa Del Sol.  
  
Tifa: We got to get upstairs quick!!!  
  
Barret: Darn straight!  
  
Vincent: It's too late.  
  
Barret & Tifa: What?!  
  
Vincent: Yeah, he came in paralized me, and took Cloud.  
  
Tifa: Cloud!!!!!  
  
Barret: Shoot!  
  
Vincent: We dont anyway to get anywhere either.  
  
Tifa: Yeah we do!!  
  
Barret: huh? We do?  
  
Tifa: Yeah, a Chocoboo.  
  
Barret: We don't have a Gold Chocoboo.  
  
Tifa: Yes we do! It's at the Chocoboo Farm.  
  
Barret: Darn! It's across the ocean!  
  
Tifa: You dummy! we will take the ship.  
  
Barret: Oh ye......(Tifa cuts him off).  
  
Tifa: Shut up, we have to hurry!  
  
Vincent: What are we waiting for?  
  
(1 Hour Later on the Ship. Tifa is pacing nervously, Barret and the rest of the gang are watching Tifa.)  
  
Tifa: I wish this ship could go faster, Cloud is in trouble!  
  
Barret: Jes' calm down, Cloud will be alright.  
  
Tifa: Yeah your right, he can take care of himself.  
  
Vincent: Tifa, Barret, I can see the Chocoboo Farm.  
  
Tifa: Lets go!!!  
  
Barret: Wait a minute Tifa, it will be at least 5 more minutes, lets calm down.  
  
Tifa: I can't wait any longer! I miss Cloud!!!  
  
  
  
Authors Note:haha a cliffhanger, so how was it so far, please R&R and if your gonna flame, go ahead this is my first fic and i probably could use all the help i can get. So if you have any ideas please e-mail me at ervin_hurley@hotmail.com. Well im gonna go C-YA L8ta. 


	2. The Search for the Ultimate Materia Ch 2

The Search for the Ultimate Materia  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Barret: He beat Sephiroth once, surely he can do it again.  
  
Vincent: Yeah Tifa.  
  
Tifa: We need to get everyone together, but that would take too long.  
  
Barret: Yeah.  
  
Tifa: But we have to do it!  
  
Barret & Vincent: WHAT?! That could take hours!!!  
  
Tifa: I don't care!!! If that will get Cloud back, I'll do it!  
  
Vincent: Yeah, I guess your right.  
  
Barret: Darn.  
  
(10 Minutes Later at the Chocoboo Farm)  
  
Tifa: Barret you go to Cosmo Canyon, and get Red XIII, Vincent, you go to the Gold Saucer and get Cait Sith, and I'll go to Wutai and get Yuffie.  
  
Barret: O.K...........(Tifa Interupts him.)  
  
Tifa: No buts about it! Go!!  
  
Barret: Alright! Geez!  
  
Vincent: He seems to be very important to you.  
  
Tifa: He is. He's my childhood friend and more...  
  
Barret: No time for stories, lets go.  
  
Tifa: Yeah I guess your right.  
  
(An Hour and a Half Later at Cosmo Canyon)  
  
Barret: Finally, I made it!  
  
Red XIII: Barret, what are you doing here?  
  
Barret: No time to talk, follow me!  
  
Red XIII: What for?  
  
Barret: @#%$# If you must know, Sephiroth has Cloud.  
  
Red XIII: Oh.....Lets go.  
  
(Two Hours Later at the Gold Saucer)  
  
Vincent: Where could Cait Sith be?  
  
Cait Sith: Vincent, its a big surprise to see you here. Where's everyone else?  
  
Vincent: No time to explain, lets go!  
  
Cait Sith: Hold it, I'm not going anywhere until I know whats going on around he.....(Vincent pulls out his pistol.)  
  
Vincent: I'll tell you later, O.K.  
  
Cait Sith: O.K.  
  
(Two and a Half Hours Later at Wutai)  
  
Tifa: Little girl, where's Yuffie?  
  
Little Girl: The last time I saw here she was at the Temple if the Five Gods.  
  
Tifa: Thanks.  
  
Authors Note: Well hows it going so far? I think its pretty good, your the person who counts, so please R&R!!!!! Tell me what you think...Oh yeah in case I need this on every Chapter. Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Final Fantasy Characters, and take no credit for their work. 


	3. The Search for the Ultimate Materia Ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the Characters.  
  
The Search for the Ultimate Materia  
  
Tifa: Oh excuse me, your Yuffies dad right?  
  
Yuffies Dad: Yes, thats right.  
  
Tifa: Is she here?  
  
Yuffies Dad: No.  
  
Tifa: Do you know where she might be?  
  
Yuffies Dad: She might be at the top of Dachacos Mountain.  
  
Tifa: Thanks alot.  
  
Yuffies Dad: Don't mention it.  
  
(5 Minutes Later at Dachacos Mountian)  
  
Tifa: How much further? (Hmph, Hmph).  
  
Yuffie: Hey Tifa, whats up?  
  
Tifa: Follow me!  
  
Yuffie: Why so sudden?  
  
Tifa: No time to explain, lets go.  
  
Yuffie: Well, ok.  
  
(6 Hours Later Back at the Chocobo Farm)  
  
Yuffie: Whats going on?  
  
Cait Sith: Yeah.  
  
Yuffie: I could be searching for more materia.  
  
Tifa: SHUT UP!! Now here's whats going on. Sephiroth has Cloud.  
  
Yuffie & Cait Sith: NO WAY!!!!  
  
Barret: Clam up, you two, before I stick my foot up your rear.  
  
Tifa: There is one person missing.  
  
Vincent: Might that be Cid?  
  
Tifa: Yes.  
  
Barret: If we have to get him, what the heck are we waitin' for?  
  
Tifa: Lets go!!!  
  
(Later That Day at Rocket Town)  
  
Tifa: Little boy, wheres Cid?  
  
Little Boy: He's standing where the rocket was.  
  
Tifa: Thanks  
  
Little Boy: Don't mention it. If there's anything else you need to know just ask me.  
  
Tifa: O.K. I will do that.  
  
Little Boy: O.K. (As Tifa tuns and walks away the little boy just stares at her and blushes.)  
  
Barret: Hey Cid! Get your skinny butt over her now!  
  
Cid: @#$@! What the heck do you want?!  
  
Tifa: Cid we need your help!  
  
Cid: For what???  
  
Tifa: Sephiroth has Cloud.  
  
Cid: @#$%@ Darn it! I thought that son-of-a-gun was dead!!!  
  
Tifa: We did too.  
  
Cid: What do you want from me?  
  
Tifa: We want you to help us.  
  
Cid: Why not? I got nothin' better to do.  
  
Red XIII: Well lets go!  
  
Little boy: Excuse me, but I just saw a man in a black capecarrying a man with spikey, blonde hair.  
  
Tifa: It's Cloud! Oh thank goodness!!!  
  
Barret: Are you sure you saw them???  
  
Little Boy: Yes.  
  
Tifa: Lets go kick some Sephiroth butt!!!  
  
Vincent: Your getting excited arent you?  
  
Tifa: Well I hate Sephiroth for what he did to Cloud, 5 years ago and what he did to me and my family!! (Tifa turns her back to her friends and starts to cry and scream Clouds name, as Vincent puts his hand on her shoulder.)  
  
Vincent: I'm sorry about bringing up those sad memories and I'm very sorry for your misery.  
  
Tifa: Thats ok, lets get Cloud.  
  
The Whole Gang: Lets do it!!!  
  
(15 Minutes Later)  
  
Tifa: Sephiroth, hand over Cloud now!!!  
  
Sephiroth: And why should I do that?  
  
Barret: Because we said so yo' darn foo'.  
  
Authors Note: Ok so it might not be the best storie ever but hey, it's my story. PLEASE R&R and tell me what you think and give me some ideas so I can maybe write a better storie. If anyone wants to chat about my story, about Final Fantasy, or just to chat in general. Add me to icq 115500036 or e-mail me at ervin_hurley@hotmail.com. 


	4. The Search for the Ultimate Materia Ch 4

biDisclaimer:iI don't own Final Fantasy or the characters.  
  
centerb The Search For The Ulitmate Materia  
  
Sephiroth: Getting quite angry aren't we?  
  
Tifa: Sephiroth, hand over Cloud please!  
  
Sephiroth: Ha! Don't get so emotional.  
  
Barret: You ain't leavin' with Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh, and why is that?  
  
Vincent: Because we said so!  
  
Sephiroth: Oh, your the Ex-Turk right?  
  
Vincent: The name is Vincent, don't forget it!  
  
Tifa: I'll give you to the count of three.........1.........2....(Sephiroth interupts).  
  
Sephiroth: ......3.  
  
Tifa: Alright, hand him over!  
  
Sephiroth: What are you going to do about it?  
  
Barret: This!!! *click* (Barret aims his gun and fires at Sephiroth).  
  
Sephiroth: Ugh, nice shot, I could feel that bullet pass through my heart.  
  
Tifa: Serves you right!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Here......can have him.(Hands Cloud to Tifa). You know Tifa.....You look more beautiful every time I see you. *thud* (Sephiroth falls to the ground).  
  
Tifa: Shut up! I told you to hand him over.  
  
b(5 Minutes Later)  
  
Barret: Wheres Sepiroth, Tifa?  
  
Tifa: He's lying over there. Why?  
  
Barret: Because he's gone!  
  
Tifa: What?! Anyway we got Cloud back.  
  
Barret: Where is Cloud anyway?  
  
Tifa: He's resting at Cids place why?  
  
Barret: Jes' wonderin'  
  
bAuthors Note: iI know that this was a short chapter..but i was in a hurry. For those who are thinking I can't spell, I did that for a reason. Rememeber Barret and Cid doesn't pronounce their words right. So R&R and tell what you think. 


	5. The Search for the Ultimate Materia Ch 5

biDisclaimer:iI don't own Final Fantasy or the characters.  
  
centerb The Search For The Ulitmate Materia  
  
b(Later That Night)  
  
Tifa: Cloud, I'm glad your ok.  
  
Vincent: Tifa, I'm not interrupting anything am I?  
  
Tifa: No why?  
  
Vincent: I hate to tell you this, but Cloud hasn't moved all day.  
  
Tifa: Vincent, what are you saying?  
  
Vincent: We didn't want to tell you this, but look at his back.  
  
Tifa: (Rolls Cloud over to look at his back). H....He's bleeding. Why didnt you tell me this earlier?!  
  
Vincent: WE just didn't want you to be hurt.  
  
Tifa: (Tears are forming in her eyes, she turns away so Vincent can't see her cry). So he's dead?  
  
Vincent: If not now, we don't look for him to make it through the night.  
  
Tifa: (Breaks down and cries). Then why didn't you do something?!  
  
Vincent: We tried, but Sephiroths sword cut in too deep.  
  
Tifa: No!!!! He can't. He won't Cloud is too strong to die!!!  
  
Vincent: Sorry Tifa.  
  
Tifa: Don't you tell me your sorry!!!  
  
Vincent: Listen, Tifa, maybe you should go to bed and hope and pray for the best.  
  
Tifa: I'm staying here with Cloud, until the end. (Starts crying again as she pictures Cloud being buried.) Cloud promised he would protect me no matter what, and now it's my turn to protect him.  
  
Vincent: Ok Tifa, I understand.  
  
centerb(2:00 That Night)  
  
Tifa: Cloud, how could you let this happen to you? There's so much I want to tell you. You can't die yet!  
  
Barret: Tifa, you've been in here long enough, go to bed and I'll watch Cloud.  
  
Tifa: Thanks Barret.  
  
Barret: Don't mention it.  
  
Tifa: By the way Barret, do you think that Cloud will die?  
  
Barret: If I know Cloud, he will fight with everything he has in him.  
  
Tifa: Yeah, I guess your right.  
  
Barret: Now go get some sleep.  
  
bcenter(An Hour Later)  
  
Barret: Well Cloud you really did it this time, you have everyone worried about you, but most importantly, Tifa is worried sick about you. She thinks you gonna die, and you better not die 'cause if you do who will take care of Tifa, and I can barely take care of Marlene let alone Tifa.  
  
bcenter(The Next Day)  
  
Tifa: Barret wake up, you've stayed here all night, go to bed. I'll watch him now.  
  
Barret: Ok Tifa. (As Barret walks out Tifa turns to see Yuffie comeing through the door.)  
  
Yuffie: How's Cloud doing, Tifa?  
  
Tifa: No change.  
  
Yuffie: Well if you need me I'll be looking for some materia.  
  
Tifa: Ok Yuffie. (Yuffie leaves and Cid walks through the door.)  
  
Cid: Tifa is Cloud doin' any better?  
  
Tifa: No.  
  
Cid: @#$@#%$ If I ever see that darn Sephiroth again I'll kill him.  
  
Tifa: You can have your shot at him after i get mine!  
  
Cid: @#$@$#! Now your talking my language! (Cid leaves and Tifa hears Vincent behind her.)  
  
Vincent: Tifa, would you check to see if Cloud is still bleeding?  
  
Tifa: Ok. (Tifa walks up to Cloud, and rolls him over.) He has stopped bleeding.  
  
Vincent: Is he still breathing?  
  
Tifa: Luckily yes he is.  
  
Vincent: That a relief.  
  
Tifa: Your telling me.  
  
Centerb(1 Hour Later)  
  
Barret: Tifa, anything new on Cloud?  
  
Tifa: Well he has stopped bleeding.  
  
Barret: Good.  
  
Tifa: Yeah. (Yuffie runs in out of breath and extremely excited.)  
  
Yuffie: Tifa what kind of materia is this?  
  
Tifa: I don't know. Where did you find it?  
  
biAuthors Note:iHa! Another cliffhanger! So R&R and tell me what you think about it. I don't know about you but i think it's turning out pretty good, but my opinion doesnt matter. 


	6. The Search for the Ultimate Materia Ch 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters.  
  
The Search for the Ultimate Materia  
  
Yuffie: Around the North Crater.  
  
Tifa: If only Cloud was awake, then he could tell us what kind it is.  
  
Yuffie: So what do you want me to do with it?  
  
Tifa: Hang on to it. It may very well be what we are looking for.  
  
(3 Hours Later)  
  
Tifa: Yuffie have you found out what kind of materia that is yet?  
  
Yuffie: Nope. None of these blasted books tell anything about it.  
  
Tifa: Well keep searching until Cloud wakes up.  
  
Yuffie: Ok.  
  
Barret: Tifa any changes in Cloud?  
  
Tifa: No.  
  
Barret: That darn Sephiroth I'll kill him.  
  
Tifa: Like I told Cid earlier, I'm gonna beat you to it! (Vincent is sitting in a corner, watching Tifa get over excited.)  
  
Vincent: Tifa, your getting too excited. You need some sleep. Go to bed.  
  
Tifa: NO! If I go to bed I'll have someone bring my bed in here!  
  
Vincent: Why?  
  
Tifa: Because I'm not leaving Clouds side. Thats why!  
  
Vincent: Ok. sorry.  
  
Tifa: Thats alright I guess your right I need some sleep.  
  
Barret: Ok. Tifa I'll bring your bed in here and we'll leave and let you sleep.  
  
Tifa: Thanks.  
  
Barret: Don't mention it.  
  
(2:00 In The Morning)  
  
Tifa: Huh?? What time is it anyway? I guess i better get up and check on Cloud.(Tifa walks up to Clouds bed. Her eyes get big as grapefruits and her heart starts beating faster, thinking that Sephiroth could have came back and got him.)  
  
Tifa: WHAT?!?! WHERES CLOUD?!?!?!?!(Barret wakes up to the screaming he hears coming from the next room over, so he decides to see whats going on.)  
  
Barret: Whats wit' all tha screamin'?  
  
Tifa: Cloud!!! Its Cloud!!!  
  
Barret: Jes' calm down. Whats wrong with Cloud?  
  
Tifa: He's missing!!!  
  
Barret: What?!?! How in tha heck did he get out?!  
  
Tifa: I don't know.  
  
Barret: Maybe he left a note.  
  
Tifa: Maybe... Barret go get the others up and I'll search for a note.  
  
Barret: Ok.  
  
(5 Minutes Later)  
  
Barret: Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Cait Sith, Red XIII, WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Cid: @#$@%@#% What the h*ll is it?!?!  
  
Yuffie: Yeah!  
  
Cait Sith: Yeah, I was in the middle of a dream.  
  
Vincent: Yes, I need my sleep.  
  
Red XIII: I was trying to take a cat nap.  
  
Barret: Y'all jes' Shut up!!! Cloud's missing!!!  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Tifa: Barret, you can check the armory, and I'll check the kitchen.  
  
Barret: Huh??? Why the kitchen???  
  
Tifa: Well, if I know Cloud like I think I do, when he's awake his favorite place is the kitchen.  
  
Barret: Well its worth a shot. (Barret and Tifa walks out to look for Cloud, while the others lay back down.)  
  
(3 Minutes Later in Armory)  
  
Barret: D*mn it Cloud, where could you be?! Hey there's some pretty awesome weapons here. Well no sign of Cloud here.  
  
(Meanwhile in the Kitchen)  
  
Tifa: Cloud! Where are you?!  
  
Cloud: (With a drumstick in his mouth). Huh??? Did someone call my name??  
  
Tifa: Cloud!!! Your ok!!!  
  
Cloud: Yeah it looks that way doesn't it?  
  
Tifa: What in the world are you doing in here??? ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
  
Cloud: Well I was just getting me a late night snack.  
  
Tifa: YOU STUPID IDIOT!!! Don't you ever do anything like that again!!! You had me worried sick, I was afraid you were going to die!  
  
Cloud: Tifa, you know that I love you too much to ever leave you, and besides I promised to protect you.  
  
Tifa: Awwww Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Tifa.........(Barret runs in as always and ruins the moment).  
  
Barret: Tifa, have you found.....Huh???  
  
Cloud: Yes Barret, Tifa found me.  
  
Tifa: (With a big grin on her face, as she leans over and puts her head on Clouds shoulder.) Hehe I told you that he would be in the kitchen.  
  
Barret: (With a stupid look on his face.) Yeah.  
  
(10 Minutes Later in the Gangs Room)  
  
Tifa: Hey, everyone we found Him!  
  
Vincent: (Raises up half asleep.) *Yawns* humm......Cloud?! You had us worried sick, but Tifa was on the brink of a breakdown.  
  
Tifa: Vincent!!! You've got to be kidding! I was the only calm one here!  
  
Barret: Yeah you were if you call cryin' and scre..........(Tifa interupts him.)  
  
Tifa: Uhhh Barret don't you have to clean your gun or something???  
  
Barret: No, I did that ear......(Tifa interupts him again.)  
  
Tifa: Uhhhh, Yes you do!!!!  
  
Barret: NO! I do.........(Tifa hits him in the head.)  
  
Tifa: GO!!!!!! (Barret turns and walks away.)  
  
Cloud: What was that all about Tifa?  
  
Tifa: Nothing..... Nothing at all!  
  
Cloud: Geez, we're getting alittle excited today aren't we??? 


End file.
